User talk:Teammcb/Archive 1
YOU MAY BE WONDERING WHERE AL MY MESSAGES WENT. I HAVE THEM ON A WORD DOCUMENT! IF YOU NEED TO REFRENCE FROM ONE, ASK ME! Answers Sorry. I have a few things to say. #I am not writing more of TFC without ToaFairon's okay. #Shayla should appear in Hunting Antidax, but (I think) that's RIGHT before TFC, and Shayla is only sleeping for 10 years. so I propose a new story, 10 years after "Underworld", featuring the Gigas Magna Resistance. It should be called "Rebellion." #This guy is one of my friends in real life, and he just joined the wiki. Can you post on his talk page and encourage him or something? #The Printable Card Game is interesting. I think I ought to make my own. #When will you update The Collection Chronicles? BFTMOL Fan Club Want to join us? --Kopakamata97 23:54, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Game I'm making a new one, with its own rules. Hello Hi I am JoseFVega friend In real life! He has told me a few of the rules and some wiki coding. I am still learning, but I think I will get It. Thanks for saying hello! About Flamu: Impending Danger I approve the story since it sounds rather interesting. answer I like the "Mutiny" idea, but I think ToaFairon should decide what should happen. Oh, my game will be finished soon. And what will you do for The Collection chronicles? Raanu-G The MOC and article are cool.I like making agori-glatorian but I never have made pages for them.Can we be friends? *blink* Um...Fairon and Rantu aren't on Gigas Magna. And Kunaku isn't either. TFC goes on in the MU. RE:Flamuness Some good ideas. You can write the 1st chapter. I want you to show off these MOCs before you use them in the story. My game FYI, I'm going to have some of your rules in my game, OK? I just finished and I'll start uploading images soon. And yes, I will do TFC. I know EXACTLY what to write, but I'm still thinking about how to put it into words... RE: The Game Don't worry. I'm considering adding Location and Organization cards, which will add to the gameplay. Hopefully, it won't be TOO much like yours. Your Contest I have a Toa on my Spoiler-hub (it's on my userpage). I'm planning to give him a REALLY important role in The Last Apocalypse, but can I enter it as a different character on your contest? Or since he's from another dimension, can I put him in? If I can't that's OK. I can always make another one to enter in the contest. Sure You can write the next 2 chapters of The Fairon Chronicles. And you can write the next chapter of Revenge of the Roue. And I will post up the page for Antidax soon. If you need a tip for The Fairon Chronicles go here. Oh I already read them. And I am working on a Toa of Water. BTW, have you considered creating an archive for your talk page? That's what I'm doing with mine. entry You wanted a toa for a contest, I put up a team. 1300796803 00:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Sorry About That! can't join your moc contest..don't have many mocs on hand. how'd you get your page like that? i mean, your user page?